Life
by CaramelCatkin
Summary: The Supreme Kai has something he wishes Gohan to see. One shot. Fluff.


_A/N: Who called for rare-pairs? 8D Probably none of you. Not for DBZ anyway. And probably not for Gohan/Supreme Kai. But there is not enough love for the Supreme Kai, so… Here's a little fluffy thing I did with a prompt. ,Ipromise._

Life

"Gohan, there is something I wish to show you. Will you come and take a look?"

The Supreme Kai held out a hand to the teenage half-Saiyan, who blinked down at his small friend bemusedly. It wasn't often the Kai requested something of him, and the look on his face was somewhat sincere. Then again, Gohan pointed out to himself, the Kai usually was sincere with his actions.

"Um… Well sure, Kai. If you want to show me something, of course I'll come."

He took the offered hand with a smile. The Supreme Kai flushed and smiled back, hooking his slight fingers round Gohan's own, larger ones and gently tugging on his arm.

"Thank you. This way then. Inside."

Tugging on his arm again, the Kai started leading him towards the building where… Well, Gohan didn't rightly know what happened in there. He hadn't really thought about the specifics of it, but he assumed watching over the Universe probably took a lot of work.

The Kai temporarily let go of Gohan's hand to push open the large wooden door of the building, holding it open for the boy to walk through. Nodding in thanks, Gohan entered the main hall of the structure, glancing round at the architecture. Like everything else in the Kai's world, it was extremely beautiful. The floor appeared to be polished marble and was, of course, spotless. The walls had intricate carvings across them, of scenes, and battles, and covering one wall entirely, what appeared to be bas-reliefs of the previous kais. Gohan whistled appreciatively.

"Sweet digs, Kai."

Blinking up at him in a confused manner, the Supreme Kai took Gohan's hand again and tilted his head questioningly. Gohan laughed, squeezing the Kai's fingers apologetically.

"Sorry, I forget you don't know all of our funny Earth sayings. It means that I think you have a nice place."

"Oh! Thank you, Gohan. I'm glad you think so, this is actually one of my favourite buildings here…"

The Kai smiled and led the teen down one of the three corridors leading away from the hall, and up two flights of stairs. Gohan thought about stopping now and again to ask what a certain picture meant, or what a certain statue represented, but since the Kai seemed so determined to show him whatever they were heading towards, he decided he'd leave it for another time.

Finally, the Kai stopped outside another large, ornate door.

"Gohan, please wait here. I shall get into enough trouble if Kibito finds I have brought you here, but I most certainly shouldn't let you come inside this room…"

It still made Gohan wonder how someone with as much power as the Supreme Kai could worry about upsetting what was practically his servant. He was sure any 'punishment' Kibito would give the Kai wouldn't exactly be anything painful. He wasn't exactly allowed to _hurt_ the Kai or anything. Then again, the threat of physical pain never seemed to be of much use against the Kai anyway; the thought of being hurt didn't appear to bother him as long as others were alright. Gohan glanced down to find the Kai was looking up at him, worriedly.

'_Ah. He thinks I'm disappointed.'_

He thought, which if he was being truthful, he was a little. He wanted to know what was inside the room that he wasn't allowed to see. But he knew the Kai hated to make others unhappy, no matter how much or how little, and smiled.

"It's alright, I'll wait here. I don't mind at all."

The Supreme Kai didn't look convinced, and the fact that he could read minds quickly flashed up in Gohan's brain, but regardless the Kai nodded and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He emerged a couple of minutes later with two large crystal balls, one held firmly under each arm. Kneeling on the floor and placing the two spheres in front of himself, he motioned for Gohan to join him.

"This is breaking so many sacred rules… Here. This is the ball belonging to the Earth. Can you see within it, Gohan?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow, but took the offered crystal ball in his hands. It was large, near the size of a Namekian dragonball, yet seemed to weigh hardly anything at all. He sat back and held the ball in his lap, attempting to stare into it. After all the strange things he'd seen over the years, he wondered why he was surprised when a rocky plateau came into focus. He tilted the ball and the perspective moved along, like the panning of a camera.

"Kai… What exactly am I looking at?"

The Kai frowned and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Gohan… That is all that is left of West City. Majin Buu has completely destroyed it. The rest of the Earth is in pretty much the same state."

Gohan took a moment to let those words sink in. West City? _The_ West City? Where the headquarters of Capsule Corp was? Where Mr and Mrs Briefs lived? Bulma's hometown? And Wukong Hospital, and his High School, and… This was all that was left. A dusty, empty piece of desert land. Gohan shuddered and handed the ball back to the Kai.

"Why… Why did you want to show me that? All that life… The people, the animals, the plants…"

The Kai held up his hand to hush him, and offered him the other ball. Gohan looked at it warily, not making an effort to take it. Sighing, the Kai crawled over and placed himself in the boy's lap, holding the ball up to him. Gohan frowned, but conceded and looked into the crystal. He gave an exclamation of surprise when he saw his mother, Bulma and Videl standing in what appeared to be a woodland clearing, laughing about something.

"Ah, do you see them?"

The Kai smiled as Gohan nodded.

"This is the ball belonging to the Other World, Gohan. Miss Chi-Chi, Miss Bulma and Miss Videl are there, including all the others Majin Buu has killed, every last one."

Gohan blinked back at the people in the ball, indeed noticing that rather than legs, each was equipped with a typical ghost tail. He nodded and the Kai slowly lowered the ball down, placing it back on the ground. He made sure it wasn't going to roll away, then placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"I just wanted to show you… That while the Earth is not in a very good state right now, the people's souls that you care about are safe in the Other World. A-And as long as the young Namekian Guardian, Dende, stays alive, then they should be able to be wished back with your Earth Dragonballs after Majin Buu's defeat."

He gently squeezed the teen's shoulder.

"I am very sorry if I upset you, Gohan… I just know how much your family and friends mean to you, and I wanted to show you that their souls weren't in and danger an-"

The Kai's sentence was cut short as Gohan wrapped his arms around the smaller man and squeezed him tightly, nuzzling into his strange, fluffy mohawk. The Kai stammered and blushed, letting his sentence falter out as he hid his face in the boy's neck.

"Kai… That's such a lovely thing to do… Thank you so much. I… Don't even really know what to say."

Gohan mumbled into the Kai's hair, cuddling him close and stroking down his back. The Kai shuffled, embarrassed and pink-cheeked, but ultimately pleased Gohan had liked his gift.

"You're very welcome, Gohan… I know you've been worried about the wellbeing of your close acquaintances since you arrived… I hope I've managed to reassure you, at least a little…"

He leaned back to look at Gohan for confirmation, who nodded, grinning, and kissed his cheek firmly. The Kai blushed harder and squeaked softly, causing Gohan to flush and chuckle in return.

"You're so cute, Kai. And thank you, that was a really, _really_ sweet thing to do for me, considering you weren't allowed and all… I don't know how I'll repay you…"

The Kai smiled and leant up to touch their noses together.

"I just want you to be happy while you stay with me, Gohan. That's all."

Gohan shook his head fondly and gently hugged the Kai closer again.

"You make that very easy for me, Kai."

The Kai shyly slid his arms around the half-Saiyan's neck and snuggled into his chest.

"I'm glad, Gohan. I'm very glad."


End file.
